(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed wiring board files and, more particularly, to a printed wiring board file employing printed wired board guides positionable at variable spacings relative to each other.
(2) Background Art
Printed wiring board files are very well known to those skilled in the art as are many of the considerations relating to their use. In this regard, a common consideration is the efficient use of space when positioning printed wiring boards within a file. It is common in commercially available printed wiring board files, to build in printed wiring board positioning slots at common fixed spacings sized to efficiently permit the mounting of components of a common predetermined standard height on each printed wiring board mounted in the file.
However, from time to time it has been found necessary to utilize printed wiring board mounted components of greater than standard height or alternately, components which require additional cooling. Such components can create problems when positioning printed wiring boards within a file. These problems have been solved by positioning the boards at double board spacings, thereby providing the added clearance required by increased height components or alternately, providing additional air circulation around components requiring increased cooling.
Such an arrangement, while operating generally satisfactorily, has been found to frequently result in the inefficient file space use as a result of doubling the board spacing within a file when a much smaller space increase is actually required.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and useful printed wiring board file that provides greater flexibility in the mounting of printed wiring boards than that found in previously utilized designs.